


Skinny Jeans

by ToniPrufrock



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Flirting, Light-Hearted, M/M, TARDIS - Freeform, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniPrufrock/pseuds/ToniPrufrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little fic as a prompt from a follower.<br/>The Master and the 11th Doctor are on the TARDIS and getting used to this new domesticity. The Master approves of 11's choice of trousers..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Jeans

The Master stood on one of the upper levels of the new TARDIS control room, watching the Doctor work.  
New TARDIS, New Regeneration. Why, he showed up once again and everything immediately descended into chaos for his old frenemy. That was rather gratifying.  
He had to admit that he liked the new coppery TARDIS. It reminded him of the womblike glow it had emitted when he'd cannibalised it into the paradox machine. So much raw power. right at his fingertips. He ran his fingers over the smooth arch of the control room ribs up here, and an ache of jealousy settled in his stomach. He missed his TARDIS. he wanted one. So badly. SO badly.  
But...well, the Doctor had saved him from becoming a lost soul in the void of time. he had promised to help him deal with his drums, and for once the Master was willing to compromise and see where it left him.  
After all, he had nowhere else to go. Maybe he'd like it here for a while.

He looked casually over as the Doctor bent over the controls, the black fabric of his skinny-jeans stretching across his rear and the backs of his legs, and something unexpected stirred in him too. It was as if his drums slipped out rhythm for a millisecond too, before resuming normally. But he noticed.  
The Doctor - this Doctor- looked good.  
Really good in those, actually.  
He swallowed and sniffed dismissively, but couldn't turn his eyes away.

After a while of watching the Master eventually shifted away and walked down to the controls moving silently. The Doctor didn't notice him until he felt that familiar crackling tingle of static that rose the hairs on the back of his neck when the Master got too close. A symptom of resurrection they were trying to get rid of, but one that the Master apparently quite liked.  
he span on his heel and smiled, though there was still that twinge of awkwadness, still the very small suspicion that one day he might turn around to find the Master plunging a knife into him.  
"Morning, Master. Can I help?"

The Doctor hesitated as the Master reached out a finger, tracing it down the Doctor's leg, leaving a buzzing tickle of electricity behind the touch before it faded.  
"um.." The Doctor managed.  
The Master looked at him casually. "Interesting choice."  
"of...of what?" the Doctor said, hating himslef for sounding flustered at the touch.  
"Trousers." The Master said simply. He gave the Doctor a long look and the Doctor looked back, uncertain. The Master then smirked and jabbed him in the throat with a finger, sending a shock of electricity into him that made the Doctor yelp and jerk back agaisnt the console.  
The Master cackled. "You're so easy to wind up."  
The Doctor made a gagging noise and rubbed his throat. "oww...what?"  
"Look at you. all frightened and awkward. that was acted like it was a first date."  
"wh-what? no I didn't."  
"Oh yes. You did." The Master looked smug and wandered back to where he'd come from, deciding to explore some others of the TARDIS' rooms.  
The Doctor flushed at his own transparency and grumbled, distracting himself by fiddling at the controls again.

"Oh Doctor?" the Master called just before he left.  
"yes? What?" The Doctor huffed looking over at him.  
"Seriously though. Try leather. I bet they'd look good on you." the Master said. The Doctor gave him a puzzled look and the Master ran a tongue over his teeth lightly, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor blushed and the Master grinned, winking before tugging his hood back up over his head and stalking off into the depths of the TARDIS.


End file.
